Reindeer Games
by Tala Mitena
Summary: With Christmas on the horizon, Sora doubts he's supposed to feel this lonely. But with an invitation to Selphie's anticipated Christmas Party, Sora also receives the burden of racing his best friend to a destination he's not sure he wants to reach.
1. Prologue: Dec 19

Author's Note: I totally meant to have this chapter up yesterday, and the next chapter today. So, I'm doing a double update!! Yay!! From now on, this will be updated every day until Christmas.

Anyway, this here is my Christmas gift to all my fans. Because they make life worth living. Anyway, this is actually very, very loosely based on the Christmas song "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer." How I did it, I do not know. But I did.

Happy Holidays everyone!!

* * *

_ Reindeer Games_

Prologue: December 19th

* * *

As Sora came home from school some Tuesday afternoon, he did what he always does before heading into the small apartment he shared with Tidus. He checked the mailbox.

It was a mundane activity that usually meant nothing and brought no rewards or consequences – unless you counted electric bills as a consequence.

However, when Christmas is on the horizon, even the smallest action could be a miracle waiting to happen.

But that was not the case on this Tuesday, it seemed.

The mailbox was empty, and so Sora headed towards the elevator and made his way to his apartment.

What he found waiting there was not his missing miracle, but, some would say, quite the opposite. It was Tidus, sprawled out on the couch watching Spanish soap operas and stuffing cheetos down his throat.

"Hey Spikes," he muttered from his orange tinted mouth as Sora entered the room.

"Did you get the mail?" was the brunette's reply. Sora liked routine, and the empty mailbox was out of the ordinary. More importantly though, Sora liked Christmas cards and the cash relatives often included with them.

"Yeah," Tidus groaned, as if any action other than staring and eating was simply unnatural. "Selphie called and made me check. Apparently she's having some Christmas party and she wanted to make sure we got the invitation. I don't know why she bothered even sending one. I mean, obviously I'll be there."

"And you'd also obviously forget to tell me about it," Sora muttered. "Where is it?"

"On the kitchen table, I think."

Now this is where the small miracles begin, as Sora was somehow able to find the invitation among the many papers strewn across the table.

It was an envelope slightly smaller than usually, and it contained a cheerful, sparkling, snowflaked card. When Sora opened this card, he was greeted by the following:

_'You are cordially invited to Ms. Selphie Tilmitt's Christmas Gala, on the evening of December the 25th._

_6:00pm_

_Black tie attire._

_Please arrive with escort.'_

"Please arrive with escort?" Sora read aloud, shooting a glance towards the living room.

"Yeah. I guess Selphie wants it to be a couples only party or something," Tidus answered dazedly, obviously distracted by Juanita's adultery and the return of Carlos's evil twin brother - who may or may not now _be_ Juanita (something Tidus would never discover as he did not understand Spanish).

"Couples only?" Sora scoffed as he joined the blonde. "Is anyone actually going to this thing?"

"Pretty much everyone is. I mean, think about it. Obviously Selphie and I will be there. Then there's Cloud and Leon, Axel and Roxas, and God knows who else she invited. But, in our little group, that leaves only one question."

"And what's that?"

"Well, we're left with you, Riku, and Kairi, right?"

"Yes…" the brunette drawled, eyeing his roommate suspiciously.

"So the question is, which of you guys is gonna get to Kairi first?"

And this, my friends, is the part where Sora completely gave up on his missing miracle.


	2. Chapter One: Dec 20

Author's Note: Here's the next part of that double update! See you tomorrow!!

* * *

_Reindeer Games_

Chapter One: December 20th

* * *

When Sora woke Wednesday morning, he was not sure which was predominantly felt – the sinking stone of dread in his gut, or the childlike elation. Namely, Sora was unable to decide if he would lie around all day and worry about Selphie's party, or if he would lie around all day and simply enjoy vacation.

As tends to happen near Christmas however, fate intervened, saving him the trouble of making a decision; and it intervened in the form, or rather sound, of a doorbell ringing.

However, fate does have a fickle hand, and so this intervention turned out to be one of the key factors of Sora's Christmas party dread.

There were many reasons why Sora did not want to attend this party, despite his feeling of obligation to do so and his wish to see all his friends on Christmas night. But, there was one rather large reason, which stood head and shoulders above the rest.

Sora was in love with this intervener, this first-morning-of-vacation interrupter, this doorbell ringer.

More specifically, Sora was in love with Riku. This presented a problem, as there was a world of expectation on both of their shoulders to ask Kairi to Selphie's party. That, and Sora had not even the slightest reason to suspect that Riku might feel the same.

"I brought you a present," Riku said with a smirk as soon as the door had swung open.

Upon seeing that smirk, and hearing the word 'present', Sora's worry instantly dissolved.

"Gimme!" he cried excitedly, grabbing for the small, bright package in Riku's grasp.

"Nuh-uh," the silver-haired man replied, easily lifting the gift up out of Sora's reach. "You can't open it until tomorrow morning."

"Why not?!"

"If you open it and don't like, I won't be around to see your reaction, and that will make it easier for you to lie to me in order to protect my easily bruised ego."

"So why only tomorrow morning? Why not wait until Christmas?"

"Sora, you and I both know you can't hold out for that long," Riku laughed as he brushed past the brunette and entered the apartment. "Besides, I've got another Christmas present for you. That one won't be ready for a few days, though."

Sora pouted as Riku handed him the present, which was then placed under a small, pathetic Christmas tree.

"Fine," the younger man sighed, "I'll wait until tomorrow morning."

"Good. Now, the gang's getting together downtown in a bit. You coming?"

"Sure. Should we hang out here for a bit before we head over?" Sora asked, praying that Riku would say yes. This year, Sora had planned to reveal his feelings as some strange sort of Christmas present. However, even as he hoped for Riku's agreeing to remain here for a while, Sora was presented with second thoughts. Perhaps bringing this up right around the time of Selphie's party was not a good idea. Riku might think it was something sudden, or a joke Sora had thought up after reading the invitation, and Sora wanted it to be clear that his feelings were true and strong.

Riku shook his head. "Nah, let's walk. It's not too far."

"Okay," Sora chirped, throwing on a light jacket and following his friend out the door.

As they passed through the small, quiet island town, it was discovered that Riku's thoughts were also on the party.

"Speaking of the gang," he said after a few moments, "what do you think of Selphie's party?"

Sora's heart sank a little in his chest as his gaze locked onto his bright shoes.

"I don't know, really. It's kind of…weird," he answered.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Riku agreed. "It would make sense if she knew a lot of couples, but there's only four other people that can make it to this thing without going out of their way. And it's pretty short notice to wrangle up a date."

Nodding, the brunette relaxed a bit. Maybe Riku would decide not to attend the party, and then Sora could do the same without his motives being questioned. If he decided now, he was sure Selphie, who he could tell was already suspicious, would see it as a result of his feelings for Riku.

"You know, Tidus and the others are wondering which of us is going to ask Kairi to the party," he murmured finally.

"Really?" Riku asked, laughing. "Go figure that that's the first thing they'd think of."

Sora chuckled nervously. "So, did you plan on asking her?"

Turquoise eyes slid slowly towards the small brunette, and narrowed slightly as they surveyed the boy's expression.

"Not really. I don't think I'm going to go to the party at all, actually," the older of the two answered curtly. "What about you?"

"I don't know," Sora answered with a shrug, hoping his playing at indecisiveness would prevent Riku from suspecting that Sora had feelings for either Kairi or his silver-haired friend.

"Why not? I'm sure she'd say yes, Sora. Everyone knows she likes you."

Riku was smiling mischievously at his friend, and the brunette found that he was discouraged by his friend's apparent amusement. If Riku thought the idea of Kairi and Sora as a couple was worthy of this reaction, then what would he think if Sora did decide to confess his love?

Luckily, the steps they had taken since the conversation had begun were enough to take the two friends to the center of town, and Selphie was waiting for them with an excited expression. And so, Sora was spared from explaining why he did not wish to ask Kairi to attend the party with him.

"Hey guys!" Selphie called, running over to meet Riku and Sora. "Guess what! I came up with the greatest idea last night!"

Riku turned to Sora and rolled his eyes before directing his attention to the girl. "And what might this stroke of brilliance be, Selphie?"

"I've decided," she chirped, "to take bets on which of you Kairi will come to my party with!!"

Now, Sora had not gathered any hope for that missing miracle of his in the course of his day, but if he had, it would have fled just then, as Selphie heaped upon him yet another reason to dread this party of hers.


	3. Chapter Two: Dec 21

Author's Note: Alright, here's the next day. Enjoy!!

* * *

_Reindeer Games_

Chapter Two: December 21st

* * *

When Sora crept through his apartment in the first silent seconds of Thursday, he made a pit stop at his Charlie Brown Christmas tree to grab eagerly at the gift he'd placed there the previous morning. Hugging it to his chest and smiling gleefully, he continued his tiptoed way to his small bedroom, where he flopped down on to his bed and admired his present. 

It was neatly wrapped in a festive paper, that seemed slightly more birthday than Christmas, but Sora did not care, as his focus was instead drawn to an absurdly large, green bow that was at least three times the size of the package it adorned.

Laughing quietly, Sora plucked the bow from its perch and tossed it to the side, enjoying the fact that Riku had known this bit of silliness would be appreciated by his younger friend.

But as Sora looked down at the patch of white that lay where the bow had torn away from his gift, he froze. It was morning, yes, but somehow Sora knew this was not what Riku had meant when he'd asked him to wait. Riku usually allowed him to open his Christmas presents right away, and Riku usually loved to watch Sora joyfully rip through carefully wrapped packages and ravenously open boxes. For some reason this year was different. Riku had asked Sora to wait; Riku was nervous about whether or not Sora would like this gift.

But Sora knew that some part of Riku would still want to witness the opening of this present, in some way.

And so, the brunette set it carefully on the small night table next to his bed, drifting off to sleep and knowing that his friend would call in the morning, wanting to hear Sora's praise and thanks.

Sure enough, Sora was awakened some hours later by the ring of his phone. Bounding out of bed, he hopped across the room to fumble at the receiver and bring it to his ear.

"Hello?" he mumbled sleepily, yawning and rubbing at his half-closed eyes.

"Did you open it yet?"

At the sound of Riku's question, Sora's energy was immediately restored, and he padded slowly to his bed, sitting on the edge of his mattress and cradling the phone with his shoulder as he lifted Riku's present from the table.

"No, not yet. I figured you'd want me to wait until you called."

Riku laughed. "You read me like a book, Sora."

"Not always," the brunette mumbled with a small, inaudible sigh. If only he could read Riku as easily as the silver-haired man seemed to think he could. Dancing around quick glances and over-analyzing seemingly innocent questions would have been nice to avoid for the past few years since Sora's feelings had started sloshing around in his stomach.

"Open it," Riku urged breathlessly.

Sora smiled, pushing away his thoughts and digging his nails into the thick paper.

When it had been peeled away, he was greeted by a plain white box, which he eagerly lifted the top of off.

And inside, nestled on a satin lining, was a Christmas ornament. It was simple, a shining golden paopu fruit with a metallic Santa hat on the top point. It was simple, and yet, somehow, it was perfect.

"It's not much…" Riku murmured almost apologetically.

"It's perfect," Sora murmured back, a wide, satisfied smile playing across his lips as his heart swelled.

"Are you sure? You can return it if you want."

"No, Riku, really. It's…"

As Sora trailed off he could faintly hear his friend's sigh of relief.

"I don't know," Riku explained. "It just made me think of you."

The brunette nodded, chewing a little on his lower lip. He knew Riku could not see his nod, his smile, and he knew that right now it was killing the older boy.

"What do you want for Christmas?" he asked after a long moment of silence.

"I haven't decided yet," Riku answered. "Do you want to go to the mall tomorrow so we can get that done?"

"Sure," Sora sighed, feeling guilty that every year Riku somehow managed to get him the perfect gift.

For six years now, it had been a tradition of sorts for Riku to pick his own present and simply have Sora pay for it. Ever since they were children, the brunette had been plagued with an utter lack of intuition and skill when it came to gift giving. And so, since the age of fourteen, Sora had let Riku do his own Christmas shopping.

But Sora wished that just once he could get Riku a real gift, that he could make Riku's heart stop and breath catch as he unveiled something perfect.

For now, it seemed, Sora would have to continue praying for his missing miracle, and hope that next year he could find Perfection for sale.


	4. Chapter Three: Dec 22

Author's Note: Here's what Riku and Sora were up to yesterday! (Sorry about not updating. I was super busy. So here's another double update.) Oh, and, just in case you're wondering, Riku is twentyish and Sora is nineteenish. And I do realize that the connections to Rudolph aren't apparent, but if you squint really hard you might be able to see them, especially in the later chapters…I think…I hope…Yes…Onwards!

* * *

_Reindeer Games_

Chapter Three: December 22nd

* * *

When three hours of Friday afternoon were spent wandering a crowded mall in vain, Sora chalked it up as yet another piece of evidence that his Christmas angel was slacking off. He was sure he had visited every store at least twice, and that Riku had examined every possibility. Yet he had not decided on what Sora would give him for Christmas. 

"This is weird, Ku," the brunette groaned, slumping in his seat as his companion enjoyed a food court lunch. "Usually you know exactly what you want me to get you."

Riku set his sandwich on its red plastic tray and turned his attention to Sora.

"Well," he began, "I do have something in mind."

"Oh?" Sora asked, adjusting his posture and allowing himself to smile a little.

"It's just…hard to find."

"I'm not getting you a Wii," the brunette stated firmly, folding his arms across his chest and pouting.

Riku laughed. "It's nothing like that, Sora," he assured, rising from his seat and carrying his remaining lunch to a nearby trashcan.

"Do we get to leave now?" Sora whined as he stood and followed his friend through the crowd.

"Yes, Miss Antsy-Pants," Riku drawled mockingly, "We can leave now. We did promise to meet up with Kairi at four, after all."

Sora heaved a sigh of relief, and they were off.

As he bobbed and weaved between impatient mothers and frantic siblings, Sora somehow managed to catch glimpses of paper flakes and blankets of fake snow. A tiny twinge of some mix of wonder and jealousy sprang to life in his chest, and once he'd exited the mall, coming face to face with the barely chilled air of an island winter, it flared.

Something was always missing from Destiny Island Christmases.

"Hey, Riku?" Sora called, lifting his gaze towards the sky. "What do you think snow is like?"

It was silent then, Sora's miracle peeking out at him from the parking lot, which was empty aside from rows of gleaming cars and the two best friends.

Riku turned back and took a few steps towards Sora, coming to stand beside the brunette and join him in surveying the sky.

"I think," he muttered, his voice filled with a measure of wonder equal to the shining in Sora's eyes, "I think it's soft, and light. Cold, obviously. I think it's…"

"Magical?" Sora finished.

The other boy was silent, but somehow, Sora knew he agreed.

* * *

It was some hours later that Sora had finally found himself capable of ignoring the memory of that serene moment in the parking lot, long after he and Riku had met up with Kairi, just as Riku was leaving to join his family for dinner. 

And Sora chalked this up as yet another mark against his miracle, because when the distraction came, it was in the form of that which had plagued him for several days now.

"So, about Selphie's party," Kairi murmured nervously.

"Yeah?" Sora muttered, just as nervous.

"I, um, I heard about Selphie's bets."

"Yeah?" was all Sora could pathetically manage.

"I just thought you should know," the girl whispered, tucking a lock of auburn hair behind her ear, "that I wouldn't say yes to either of you."

Now, Sora could not pathetically manage anything but a bewildered look.

"We've all been best friends for so long, Sora. It would be awkward. Besides, I know neither of you feel that way about me, and I don't feel that way about either of you."

"Yeah…" was all Sora could pathetically manage.

"So, you can stop worrying about the party."

And for once, at the end of the day, Sora could count proofs and decide that maybe his miracle might be hiding behind some corner, somewhere.


	5. Chapter Four: Dec 23

Author's Note: Yay double updates!! Although, technically, this one's a day late as well. Oops…Anyway! After this, only two more days. Oh my!

* * *

_Reindeer Games_

Chapter Four: December 23rd

* * *

For the entirety of Saturday, Sora had forgotten how to forget. He couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Riku, which had occurred the day before. There was something there then, some strange twist of Christmas in the air that seemed to make up for the lack of snow. 

But there was also something else, which Sora spent all of Saturday trying to grab onto once more.

Sora also spent all of Saturday scourging the mall, again.

"Riku," he groaned, almost snapped, finally, "This is getting ridiculous. Can I please just try to pick your gift myself?"

Riku shook his head. "I've got something really specific in mind this year, Sora. Sorry."

Sora sighed and slumped against a nearby railing, forcing his friend to halt his trek across the mall.

"Well," the older boy said with a sympathetic smile, "I guess if _you'd_ thought of something too, I could give you a chance."

Brows furrowing together, Sora looked up questioningly at Riku and cleared his throat.

"I…well…I didn't really have an idea," he lied quickly. He was still harboring the slight desire to confess this Christmas.

"Really? Nothing comes to mind?" Riku's words were slow and his gaze scrutinizing.

"No," Sora drawled, confusion clearly written on his features. The other boy's tone was almost dark, and Sora was slightly scared.

"Oh. I kind of figured…I mean, you've never been so impatient about this before. I assumed you'd come up with something."

Riku's reply was stumbling, almost as if he was trying to cover something up. It wasn't like him at all.

"Well, you've never really taken this long to decide on a present before. I'm just tired, I guess," Sora explained.

"Yesterday, I told you that what I have in mind is hard to find," Riku responded almost immediately, completely disregarding his friend's words.

"Yeah, you did."

"Well, for a second, I thought I might have seen it."

"Really? Where?" Sora asked, excited, bounding up from his slumped squat.

"It was really more of a glimpse of it," the silver-haired boy stated almost apologetically. "I'm not sure if it was really there."

As he continued, Riku locked eyes with Sora, his gaze strong and unrelenting as the brunette squirmed underneath it.

"Was it?"

"Was what?" Sora asked, worrying his lower lip.

"Never mind," Riku sighed, turning to continue his way through the mall, "Let's go."

He didn't even wait for Sora to rise, and the younger boy was left to hurry after him.

It was only when both of their names were called out, high and squeaking above the bustle of the crowd, that Riku slowed and Sora managed to catch up.

Smiling widely, Selphie bounded towards them, disregarding the existence of anyone in her path.

"Hey guys!" she cried, waving enthusiastically, "I've gotten a lot of bets so far! Wanna see?"

As she jump-stopped in front of the two boys, shoving an open notebook in their faces, both of them grumbled a short 'no'.

She showed them anyway.

Sora scanned the list of bets quickly. There were around 7 bets. Two in favor of himself, four in favor of Riku, and a bet – Leon's - that was covered by Selphie's thumb.

"Well, good luck! I've got to go!" the girl chirped, bounding away and disappearing through the crowd.

Sora's heart sank.

He knew that the bets would favor Riku; all along he'd known it. And he'd never really cared.

But Riku had looked kind of smug as he'd read the list.

"Hey Sora," the older boy said softly.

"Yeah?" the brunette replied, his voice low and his eyes on the ground.

"My second Christmas present for you is ready. Come over tomorrow and I'll give it to you."


	6. Chapter Five: Dec 24

Author's Note: Omigosh! It's the last chapter! Technically…tomorrow's chapter is more of an epilogue, so, yeah. Anyway, just to let you know, the song I use in this chapter is "Splitting Up Christmas" by my good friend Kevin Devine. And by 'good friend' I mean 'man I am convinced is my soul mate'. He does know me though…recognize me…know my name…I love him. Anyway, he's a wonderful human being, and I altered the lyrics slightly to better fit the current situation. Enjoy!

* * *

_Reindeer Games_

Chapter Five: December 24th

* * *

On Sunday morning, Sora entered Riku's apartment, greeted by a wide smile. He looked around, taking in the scattered decorations and the tall, artificial Christmas tree, and he followed Riku through the living room, past the bathroom, into his bedroom.

Once there, Riku motioned to Sora, who took a seat on the edge of the bed. Riku turned to a corner of the room, and picked up a guitar.

Clearing his throat, he said, "I wrote this song for you, for Christmas.'

Sora was too busy blushing to notice that he was blushing.

"It's for everyone, my family and friends, really. But, mostly it's for you."

The brunette nodded, fingers twisting around sheets as his stomach twisted inside him.

After a moment's hesitation, Riku returned the nod and his fingers worked at the strings of his guitar. A bouncing melody began, and Sora couldn't help but smile at the cheerfulness of the sound.

And then Riku began singing.

"_So what if it's freezing? I'm awake and I'm happy."_

Both boys laughed at the irony of the statement.

"_The sun's steepling its shards on my floor._

_I drag my feet to the shower, and I hear someone singing._

_I leave the lights off while the water gets warm."_

Sora listened intently, his mind over analyzing every word, picking away to find some meaning.

"_Now I knot up my tie and toss books in a schoolbag._

_They keep my priorities straight._

_So I can sleepwalk through work like an outpatient program_

_I don't buy, but get through anyway."_

So far, Sora could not find the miracle in the lyrics. As Riku continued, he lowered his eyes to the floor and his voice was tinted with anxiety.

"_And at some point I'll call you_

_And tell you I miss you_

_And you are the point of my days."_

There it was. The meaning. The miracle Sora had been trying to find for five days.

"_And my face will get flushed_

_And my throat will choke up,_

_As I hope that you'll tell me the same."_

It was right there, hanging in the air. But Sora found himself unable to focus on it, and it floated, hazy and waiting.

_"So I have been thinking of splitting up Christmas_

_To see everyone I'd like to see_

_And you're first on that list._

_You're the lotto I hit._

_You're the star at the top of the tree."_

As Riku launched into an ambling guitar solo, he glanced questioningly up at Sora, who merely nodded, with a bright smile and shining eyes. From behind glittering bangs, Riku's eyes shined back.

"_So I have been thinking of splitting up Christmas,"_ Riku repeated, pouring more energy into song.

_"To see everyone I'd like to see_

_And you're first on that list._

_You're the lotto I hit._

_You're the star at the top of the tree._

_And I have been feeling this good for a reason_

_My friends, and my family._

_Yeah, you all are my backbone._

_You keep me balanced and settled_

_And I'm in debt to you all endlessly."_

The song slowed, and Riku pointedly locked eyes with Sora, who swallowed as his friend continued almost nervously.

_"So tonight I will call you_

_And try to say thank you_

_For being the sun on my face._

_I know the world's almost over_

_But you make it seem better_

_And I hope for you I do the same."_

For a long moment, both boys remained silent, Riku worrying his lip and Sora shocked by the miracle that finally landed square on his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Did you like it?" Riku asked finally, quietly.

Sora could not string together a single sentence. But, miracle of miracles, he found something to more effectively express what he thought of Riku's present.

It was a kiss, one that had lingered in his heart for many years, which he placed gently on Riku's lips then.

When the brunette pulled away, Riku was smiling more brightly than ever before, and he whispered.

"That present I had in mind…"

"Yeah?" Sora asked, still blushing, and wondering why Riku was bringing this up now.

"Sora, won't you be my date tomorrow night?"

There was only one word in the entire universe at that moment, and it was the sweetest word either of them had ever heard or spoken.

"Yes."


	7. Epilogue: Dec 25

Author's Note: Sorry this is a day late, but I got a Wii for Christmas. I figure that explains my tardiness. Oh, and just so you know this is SUPER, super short. It only exists to tie together a few tiny details. I hope you all had a great Christmas/Holiday Season and I hope you enjoyed this ficling!!

* * *

_Reindeer Games_

Epilogue: December 25th

* * *

On Monday night, Riku and Sora entered Selphie's apartment hand in hand, causing most of the partygoers to groan about their lost bet.

Except Leon, who silently held a hand out to Selphie, waiting for his payment.

"You won the bet?" Sora asked incredulously as he and Riku joined the group.

Riku nodded. "You didn't see it when Selphie showed us her notebook?" he asked.

Sora distinctly remembered Selphie's thumb covering Leon's bet. And Riku smirking.

"How did you - " he began.

"I'm not an idiot," the tall brunette answered gruffly.

Gaping, Sora directed his attention to his date, then to a rather pleased looking Selphie.

And it clicked.

Sora's miracle had never been missing. It had been there all along, an invitation sitting on a cluttered kitchen table.


End file.
